mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kimagure Orange Road – Sound Color 3
February 25, 1988 | Recorded = | Genre = Japanese Anime Pop | Tracks = 17 | Length = 17 Tracks 46:52 Minutes | Label = Futureland | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = | Misc = | Upper caption = | Lower caption = }} Track listing Serial No - LD32-5067 For lyrics and translations, please click on the name of the songs. #Dance In The Memories ダンス・イン・ザ・メモリーズ (SONG: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ LYC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ MSC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ ARG: Nishihira Akira 西平彰) ED3 4:09 #Rememiniscence... of you in the red straw hat 追憶…赤い麦わら帽子の君へ "Tsuisou... akai mugiwara boushi no kimi e" (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 3:11 #After Heartbreak (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 1:52 #Fly me to the ski (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 2:00 #Under the tree of memories 想い出の樹の下で "Omoide no ki no shita de" (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 3:10 #Night and Day (SONG: BLUEW LYC: Katayama Keishi 片山圭司 MSC: Katayama Keishi 片山圭司 ARG: BLUEW) Ep 46 4:25 #ORANGE VICE (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 2:23 #I would want to be a night ranger ナイトレンジャーになりきりたい "NAITO RENJA- ni narikiritai" (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 1:45 #Madoka's Theme ~ in Lovers Room まどかのテーマ ～in Lovers Room "Madoka no TE-MA ~ in Lovers Room" (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 2:26 #Romantic with you 君とRomantic "Kimi to Romantic" (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 2:16 #My Little girl (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 1:50 #Next to come (3rd. season) (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 0:30 #Actress In The Mirror 鏡の中のアクトレス "kagami no naka no AKUTORESU" (SONG: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ LYC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ MSC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ ARG: Nishihira Akira 西平彰) OP3 3:31 #Love is in your eyes 愛は瞳の中に "Ai wa hitomi no naka ni" (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 4:14 #Tell me that you love me (MSC: Nobody ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 2:18 #One more yesterday もうひとつのイエスタデイ "Mou hitotsu no IESUTADEI" (SONG: Nagashima Hideyuki 長島秀幸 LYC: Tetsu MSC: Nagashima Hideyuki 長島秀幸 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) IS 4:35 #See you tomorrow! また明日！ "Mata ashita!" (MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 1:38 (Bonus Karaoke Tracks - CD Re-released on ?? 1999 Futureland TYCY-5429 Total Time = ??) #One more yesterday (Karaoke Version) もうひとつのイエスタデイ(カラオケ) "Mou hitotsu no IESUTADEI" (SONG: Nagashima Hideyuki 長島秀幸 LYC: Tetsu MSC: Nagashima Hideyuki 長島秀幸 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) IS 4:?? #Dance In The Memories (Karaoke Version) ダンス・イン・ザ・メモリーズ(カラオケ) (SONG: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ LYC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ MSC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ ARG: Nishihira Akira 西平彰) ED3 4:?? :OP = Opening Theme Song :ED = Ending Theme Song :IS = Insert Song See also *Kimagure Orange Road *Kimagure Orange Road CD List External links * Kimagure Orange Road Universe - I CD musicali Category:Kimagure Orange Road Category:Anime soundtracks Kimagure Orange Road - Sound Colour 3